


【海城】活祭之夜（下）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 上篇請至LOF觀看雖然有一半劇情但大部分是肉關鍵字：少量路人城、血腥/色情描寫、人獸麻煩對以上題材苦手或雷的人請務必慎入觀看被雷到不負責哦！！





	【海城】活祭之夜（下）

「唔、好熱......」

 

 

在熟睡中的裘諾突然感覺到體內有股熱流襲向全身，如同火苗般將他全身沉睡的感官一一點燃，在身體裡的火熱流竄到四肢百骸時，全身肌膚開始跟著發燙，內外夾攻的熱度讓裘諾下意識緊抱住身體，像隻蝦子一樣蜷曲著。

 

好熱，好熱，怎麼會這麼熱？狼神祭禮開始了嗎？他是被丟進火堆裡燒了嗎？太突然了，他根本還沒來得及跟狼神談判啊，裘諾努力地在早已火燒燎原的腦袋裡尋索著對策，但滾燙的身軀卻奪走了他全部的精神，他喘吁著，微弱地發出求救：「哈啊、救、救命......啊！」

 

聽見房內聲響，門外的人立刻衝了進來，裘諾艱難地睜開眼，他看見長老身後站著一群人，仔細一看都是傍晚那些幫忙搬東西的男村民，還沒來得及搞清楚狀況，長老就已經急色地先伸出雙手，開始在裘諾的臉上及手腳胡亂摸著：

 

「真不愧是泡過藥湯的身體，又滑又膩。」老人呼吸開始變得急促，他聞著裘諾身上的香味，發出滿意的喘息。

 

被滿是粗繭的手摸過的地方異常酥麻，裘諾驚恐地望著眼前不懷好意的眾人：「長、長老！這是......這是怎麼回事？」

 

「我美麗又可憐的希茲卡，到了現在你還不懂嗎？」老人勾起垂在裘諾肩上的粉色髮尾，他咧起嘴露出一口黃牙，臉上的皺紋跟著那抹噁心的笑容加深層層紋路，少女恐懼的表情一向是他最愛看也最享受的畫面。

 

「妳是今年的祭品啊，奉獻給我們的祭品。」

 

「獻給你們......？」此時的裘諾發現自己的下身起了反應，他立刻夾起腿，開始泛起水氣的濕潤雙眼無措地看著老人後又看向他身後露出猥瑣表情的男人，急忙問道：「不是狼神祭禮嗎？」

 

「狼神祭禮？」老人哈哈大笑了幾聲：「根本沒有什麼狼神祭禮，那只是騙那些無知的村民讓他們心甘情願掏出供品的說詞罷了。」

 

「沒有狼神祭禮......騙無知的村民......」

 

突然意識到事情不對勁的他全身忽地警戒起來，他茫然地看著老人，傍晚還慈眉善目的臉如今卻癡噁猙獰得猶如地獄的惡魔，一時之間混亂的腦袋全搞懂了，原來這全都是長老跟這幾個貪婪的男人所設計出來的假習俗，狼神只是他們利用群眾恐懼的心態所編造出來的謊言！

 

裘諾將身子往床邊縮，臉上盡是氣憤又是難過：「為什麼......你們怎麼敢做這樣的事！」

 

「為什麼？這可是件美妙的事啊，在狼神祭禮期間，我們可以喝著村裡的人供奉的酒、大口吃著他們獻上的佳餚、揮霍著村民們辛苦攅來的金錢、最後盡情享用來自村裡最純潔無垢的處女，妳懂嗎？狼神祭禮就是我們一年一度的狂歡盛宴。」

 

裘諾睜圓了眼，完全不敢相信自己所聽到的一切，這群人的目的就只是為了讓村民們乖乖掏出所有好處來滿足他們的私慾，整個村莊都被矇在鼓裡，甚至每年都奉獻家當以保村裡的和平，十年了，他們用狼神祭禮騙了多米諾村的村民整整十年！

 

裘諾忍著體內火燒般的痛苦緩緩撐起身，強烈的怒氣讓他清醒了不少，他顫著聲音問道：「狼、狼群集體攻擊也是你們幹的吧......之前被當成祭品的女人們在哪裡？」

 

或許是每個祭品知道真相後都會問一樣的問題，長老聳聳肩，擺出一副＂告訴妳也無妨＂的態度輕描淡寫道：「操控狼群有什麼難的？朝他們的巢穴燻一些會使野獸發狂的氣味給牠們就行了，至於女人嘛......」

 

老人逼近裘諾，上彎的眉眼及嘴角猶如惡魔屠殺的鐮刀，他嗤嗤笑了幾聲，接著一字一句在他耳邊說道：「等我們每個人都玩夠了就會帶妳去其他村賣個好價錢，不過放心吧，如果妳不小心懷孕的話，我們會等妳生完再賣，小孩就帶回多米諾村養，如果生女的，十幾年後說不定還有機會再在狼神祭禮再次相......」

 

「閉嘴！給我閉嘴！」

 

裘諾邊怒吼邊緊握住雙拳，從老人嘴裡聽到這無比殘酷的真相讓他整個人氣到發抖，憤怒的生理性淚水也不斷在眼眶裡打轉，這還是人嗎？這種喪盡天良的事怎麼有人做得出來！裘諾腦裡不斷浮現多米諾村裡每張樸實善良的臉，這麼和樂平凡的村莊，怎麼會存在著如此泯滅人性的惡魔！

 

如果今天他沒代替希茲卡的話，那此時此刻不就是他最疼愛的親生妹妹會遭遇這種事嗎......他狠瞪著眼前那幾個表情齷齪的男人，一想到自家妹妹可能會遭受這些骯髒的男人染指，裘諾就瞬間怒火攻心，起了殺意的他開始劇烈掙扎。

 

畢竟是經歷過的勇者訓練的男人，裘諾十分迅速地掙脫了老人的手，他想衝出門，怎知一起身就被兩名壯漢壓回床上，在正常狀況下，平凡男子的力道絕對贏不過連巨熊都能扳倒的他，但此時的裘諾卻不知怎的，不只全身如火在燒，還渾身使不上力，毫無反擊能力的他很快地就被四個男人壓住雙手雙腳制服在床上。

 

方才被推開的老人有些狼狽地站在大床旁，居高臨下地看著四肢被壓制呈現大字型的裘諾：「我還以為妳是個溫柔文靜的女孩，沒想到意外的粗暴吶，希茲卡，看來該給妳點教訓。」

 

老人語畢，拿起手上的拐杖就往裘諾的肚子用力打下去，只是拐杖揮下的瞬間，一隻橘色的綿羊立刻出現替裘諾擋住那一杖，任務結束後又瞬地消失。

 

老人訝異：「這、這是......？」

 

事到臨頭再裝也沒意義了，現在的裘諾只想把這群人徹底揍扁然後下山告訴村民真相，他大吼著：「蠢貨！我才不是希茲卡！你看清楚我是誰！」

 

老人微皺起眉，見少女那頭秀麗的粉紅色長髮似乎有些偏移，他用力扯下他的頭髮，假髮下那一頭短俏的金髮立刻映入眾人眼廉，面露詫異的老人頓了一會，隨即用力掀開裘諾身上的白色褻衣，果不其然見到一片平坦但結實的胸腹肌，還有那一根早已翹起的男性象徵。

 

「你是......十年前出村當勇者的那個小男孩？」

 

「沒錯！我是希茲卡的哥哥！你們這些變態還不快放開我，我是男的！」

 

房內的男人們開始面面相覷，似乎在低聲討論著什麼，裘諾趁這時候想掙脫手腳的壓制，但脫力的身體卻依舊動彈不得，他的衣服大敞，正面幾乎被看光的羞恥窘態讓他的身體更加發燙，老人目不轉睛地盯著床上的勇者，那副年輕又矯健的身體因為被下藥而泛著誘惑的紅，姣好的男人面容因羞憤而緊皺著，看起來既禁欲又煽情

 

老人冷笑了一聲：「是男人又怎麼樣呢？」他的手指朝裘諾胸前挺立的小點輕揉了一下，那壓抑又曖昧的男性低吟立刻流洩出來，老人混濁的雙眼盡是難掩的興奮：「看你這反應......看來那些用在女人身上的催情香露跟藥湯對男人也是有效的。」

 

「什、什麼？」裘諾驚恐瞠目，還來不及大罵老人下流，他就發現好幾隻手在自己的身上亂摸亂捏，那陌生的感覺簡直快讓裘諾噁心到嘔吐，他開始胡亂扭動踢踹，老人見裘諾還想做最後掙扎，還搖著頭嘖嘖嘖了好幾聲，彷彿在嘲笑他的自不量力。

 

在裘諾奮力掙脫時，掛在他脖子上的項鍊也隨著不斷扭身而發出與窗外月光折射的光亮，那閃爍的光芒引起了老人的注意，他定睛看著裘諾身上的月牙狀白玉，這東西......應該價值不斐。

 

心生貪念的老人伸出手準備扯下裘諾的項鍊，但在他碰到玉石的那一剎那，他的身體突然凹陷變形，就像薄薄的一張紙被丟進烈焰裡般，整個人從碰觸白玉的食指開始迅速變黑扭曲，再下一秒已經無聲地灰飛煙滅，只留下幾塊小灰屑散落在純白的床上。

 

「哇啊啊啊－－－！！」房裡的男人們見到長老瞬間化為灰燼嚇得驚叫出聲，壓住裘諾手腳的那幾個壯漢甚至立刻彈開，驚魂未定的眾人警戒地遠離床鋪，完全不敢再碰床上的人，在沒了壓制後，粗喘著氣的裘諾連忙起身，抓緊衣襟後又跌又撞地逃離房間。

 

「長、長老死了......該怎麼辦？」躲在門邊的一名男村民緊張地問。

 

「要是他去告訴村裡的人的話我們就完了......別碰那條項鍊就好，他應該跑不遠，去、去抓他回來！」

 

深山的夜晚靜謐陰森，清冷的夜風呼呼吹起，樹林隨即發出一陣陣樹葉摩擦的沙沙聲，一聲狼嚎劃破寧靜的夜空，聲震四野的長嚎結束後，隨之而來的是此起彼落的狼群嚎叫，在幽暗的深山裡，那一聲聲冷徹又陰森的狼嚎聽起來格外毛骨悚然。

 

裘諾三步併兩步地逃跑，但因為全身發熱無力，才剛跑出木屋就整個人癱軟在地，他倒在地上痛苦地蜷曲身子，即使夜晚的山風帶著些微寒氣，但勇者體內那股邪熱卻絲毫沒減退，身體也緊繃得厲害，他發現自己的股間已經溼濡一片，玉莖小口流出的液體順著腿滑下，形成一道道色情的痕跡。

 

好熱、好難受、腦袋感覺快融化了，裘諾緊抱著雙臂，不斷被升高的慾火讓他前端又緊又漲、被前方體液浸潤的後股也開始泛起些癢意，使得他不得不在地上扭滾身體以解那股奇異的變化。

 

「他在那裡！抓住他！」

 

七、八位男村民從屋子裡跑了出來，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度衝向滾躺在地的裘諾，為了防止他再逃跑，一名手持棍棒的壯漢直接朝裘諾的腿用力打下去，只是結果跟方才一樣，一隻藍色的綿羊隨即出現，替裘諾擋下攻擊後又忽地消失。

 

「怎麼辦？普通武器好像根本傷不了他啊！」

「長老才摸一下項鍊就化成灰了，也不知道他身上還有多少機關！」

「還是朝他丟石頭打死他？」

「不、對付這種會邪術的，直接用火燒比較好！」

 

眾人圍在裘諾身旁七嘴八舌，一句句冷血的話語聽得他心寒不已，雖然在立志成為勇者那一刻起，他就已經做好了生命會隨時終結的心理準備，他與惡獸怪物決鬥的次數不計其數，也經歷過許多次生死交關的時刻，但此時此刻他才知道，原來貪婪無良的人類遠比任何野獸還要沒人性。

 

太可笑了，沒想到最後居然會死在自己家鄉的村民手上，裘諾悲哀地苦笑，他想保護希茲卡、他想親手殺了眼前這群人渣、他想告訴多米諾村的大家所有真相，但這副連握拳都辦不到的身體卻讓他感到一股深沉的無力，力不從心的他只能任憑不甘心的淚水滴滴滑落臉頰。

 

皓月當空，柔和明亮的月光灑落在森林各處，一襲白衣的勇者在月光的沐浴下彷彿被披上一層銀紗，側伏在山頂上的他耳朵貼向地面，隱約從村民跑回木屋拿火把再返回的腳步聲中聽到一個異音，那是一群野生動物衝出樹林並朝他奔跑過來的聲音，牠們似乎早已在黑暗中埋伏已久，從抓地起步到成群結隊迅速集合在裘諾前方只過了一眨眼的時間。

 

裘諾虛弱地微睜開眼，赫然發現十幾隻黑狼將村民們團團包圍，每一隻都齜著尖利的牙，目露綠色凶光又殺氣騰騰，雖然不知原因為何，但裘諾感覺得到，這群狼是來保護他的。

 

「怎麼突然這麼多狼跑了出來！？」

「可惡！該不會又是那勇者的招術......！」

「大夥不用怕，拿火嚇跑牠們！」

 

眾村民開始拿火把作勢朝狼攻擊，打算將牠們嚇唬走，但狼群絲毫無畏村民們手中的火把，反而壓低前腿，一副等待命令準備上前大肆撲咬的姿勢，此時，一道俐落狼影出現在山頂的最高處，似乎是狼群的首領，在月光下，牠站得威風凜凜，似乎正居高臨下睥睨著一切。

 

狼王尾巴輕輕一甩，村民手上的火把瞬間全數熄滅，他們還沒來得及驚訝，背後的木屋就已經轟地一聲陷入巨大的火海，被黑狼圍住的村民們丟下木棒，緊緊背貼著背開始哀聲求饒，接著，狼王一聲低吼，狼群就像接收到指令般猛躍起身，開始騰空撲咬被包圍的人類。

 

那是一幕裘諾永遠不想回憶起的畫面，兇猛的狼群大口撕咬著一個個活生生的村民，牠們咬破人類的頸項，大量的鮮血噴濺四處，被利牙扯下的斷肢橫飛，幾十隻野狼因濃烈的血腥味而越發殺紅了眼，更加殘忍地撕拽著每具鮮血淋漓的肉塊，淒厲的哀號聲響徹深山，聽得裘諾心顫難受，直到再無人聲時，這場殘暴的野性屠殺才畫下句點。

 

滿地怵目驚心的屍塊及被燒得付之一炬的屋子，假借狼神之名招搖撞騙做盡缺德事的惡人們，最終死於狼群暴行之下，這算死有餘辜嗎？但......為什麼心裡會這麼難過呢？裘諾痛苦地閉上眼睛，他不想面對眼前那片滿目瘡痍，也不願面對身為勇者的自己居然眼睜睜看著野獸殘害人類的這個事實。

 

狼群叼著屍骸離開了，留下被藥折騰得渾身軟綿的而無力逃跑的裘諾在原地，村民沒傷到他、狼群也沒吃他，看似全身而退，但在裘諾看見原先站在高處的狼王輕巧地跳了下來並朝他接近時，他才明白自己的劫難或許才正要開始。

 

近距離接觸後才看清那隻狼的全貌。

 

那是一隻全身銀白如雪的狼，體型比黑狼大上半倍，修長的四肢結實發達，前後腿的肌肉鼓起，可想而知隱藏著極具爆發力的猛勁，聳立的尖耳、厚拱的背部及平直的絨尾，巨大的狼身線條俐落且精悍，一身高貴的銀白色皮毛在月光照射下彷彿閃著幽冷的柔光，最稀奇的是，這隻巨狼的眼睛居然是寶藍色的。

 

裘諾喘著氣，看著眼前甚具威嚴的挺拔狼影一步步逼近，身為勇者的他從來不懼怕任何野獸，但此時卻被銀狼那雙銳利藍眼投射過來的飢渴視線怵得下意識微微發抖，這隻......絕對不是普通的野狼。

 

圍繞在銀狼周身那股非凡的厲肅之氣讓裘諾立刻感覺到，雙方的實力存在著壓倒性的差距，即使是正常狀況的他也打不贏眼前的狼，更別說現在只剩一次綿羊防禦且手無寸鐵的他，看來今晚他真的必死無疑了。

 

巨狼無視裘諾驚懼的眼神，他衣衫不整、通體紅潤，眼角還噙著未乾的淚水，渾身警戒但卻咬著唇壓抑體內慾火的神情看起來既無助又誘人，牠緩緩湊了上去，靈敏的鼻子在勇者的頸項不停嗅著，除了那股誘使牠發情的濃郁迷香外，勇者身後那隻瑟瑟發抖的暖金色小羊更是激起牠獵食的天性。

 

狼吃羊，這本來就是最理所當然的自然法則。

 

於是牠一把撲了上去，用有力的前肢壓住裘諾的肩膀，尖牙咬住衣襟唰地一聲撕開，因藥性而泛著瑰紅的肉體立刻暴露在空氣中，裘諾別過頭，頸部與鎖骨間形成一道優美的線條，嵌在胸膛上的淡褐色小點早已挺立，因緊張而不斷起伏的浪姿讓巨狼從喉頭發出低沉的吼聲，隨即俯頭朝裘諾的頸部張開了嘴。

 

裘諾緊閉起眼等待著脖頸被利牙穿透並撕裂噴血的死亡瞬間，然而預料中的疼痛並沒到來，反倒感受到一陣被溫軟的舌頭舔舐身體的異樣感，那條舌頭先是在脖子來回舔嚐，接著再從鎖骨一路舔到胸脯，留下一條條曖昧的水痕，最後濕熱的軟舌停在挺立的乳蕾，僅僅輕舔一口，裘諾就忍不住流洩出一聲壓抑的喘吟，狼玩心一起，隨即低下頭快速舔弄起兩端敏感的小點。

 

「咦......？」

 

溼漉的靈舌毫不留情地舔逗著硬如小石的乳首，一股強烈的酥麻感伴隨著突然暴漲的欲望衝擊著裘諾，狼有力的舌頭每磨過乳珠一次，那發自肺腑的深喘就會酥一分，裘諾本以為狼只是進食前習慣先舔嘗食物，但在牠時不時用舌頭捲住乳頭再用力向下摁壓、以及硬是擠進他腿間並難耐地前後蹭動狼身時，裘諾才明白巨狼的目的。

 

這、這隻狼在發情！而且還想上自己！

 

裘諾驚慌地想推開伏在自己胸前的野獸，但無力的雙手根本無法撼動巨狼一分一毫，發熱的肉體在狼舔下變得更加敏感滾燙，被挑起強烈性慾的勇者開始激烈喘吁，他腦裡尚存一絲清明在告誡自己應該阻止接下來將會發生的事，但被下藥的身體根本禁不起如此邪性的胡亂舔弄，全身如同火在燒，只有濕滑的靈舌所到之處有片刻的涼意。

 

為了舒緩體內那惱人的淫熱，裘諾弓起身，情不自禁地將前胸往狼的舌頭上磨。「啊...啊哈、嗯...好癢......」滑軟的舌從胸膛舔到腋窩，裘諾立刻癢得扭身不斷，接著狼繼續沿著敏感的腰側一路往下舔到微凹的肚臍，將那副熱乎的身體舔了個遍後，銀狼才抬起頭欣賞自己的傑作。

 

月光下，沾滿狼唾液的溼漉上身閃著一片盈亮的光澤，滿臉通紅的勇者早已被舔到緊閉雙眼張嘴喘吟，那一副羞憤但卻享受的模樣看得巨狼看得狼性大起，一雙蒼青色的狼眸浮染上一層興奮的紅，牠用臉頰蹭了蹭勇者那頭散逸汗溼的金髮，接著又意猶未盡地低頭舔刮兩點硬挺的茱萸，在聽見勇者舒服的重喘後，隨即將目標移到下身。

 

那根高翹的玉莖早已蜜液橫飛，鈴口流出的白液將巨狼腹部的毛沾得黏糊，勇者的男根已經勃漲已久，但因雙手無力而無法自行排解，只能任憑莖柱隨著疊高的慾望越漸漲疼，從他緊皺的眉頭及額上的密汗可以看出勇者似乎憋得十分難受，狼心領神會地將舌貼上那根巍顫顫的肉柱，沿著敏感的裏筋由下往上輕舔了一口。

 

「啊、唔啊......！」累積已久的欲望根源被軟熱的舌頭舔逗一下隨即突突地射出一股白液，突如其來的射精讓裘諾發出一聲短促的尖喘，怎麼會......居然被輕輕一舔就高潮，裘諾大口大口地喘著氣，難以置信自己的身體已經變得如此敏感，但除了對此種極致享受感到陌生外，夾雜在不安裡的竟還有一股欲望被宣洩出來的快感。

 

狼輕輕舔掉勇者腹部上的精液，身體上小小的微癢讓他低聲哀求著：「嗯夠了......別再...繼續了」只是任何人在這種情形下都無法從淫樂中脫身，最好的證據就是，在射精過後稍微恢復些力氣的裘諾雖然嘴裡說著拒絕的話，但那副看似在掙扎的身子實際上卻是在欲求不滿地扭動。

 

方才的洩精並沒解除體內那股亂竄全身的慾流，他的肉柱還半翹著，在短暫的射精後仍流出滴滴白液，被前端溢出的淫液徹底潤濕的淺褐色小穴正微微開闔著，銀狼像是被眼前淫靡的畫面刺激到，牠低吼一聲，前肢死死壓開勇者的腿，毛絨絨的頭顱低伏在勇者的腿間，開始急躁地舔舐那淫水淋漓的下身。

 

「啊啊...嗯啊不、嗚、唔嗯...！」巨狼擺動著靈舌，一會兒上下舔著莖柱及頂端、一會兒又用舌頭覆住鼓撐的囊袋或舔或壓，連會陰都被反覆舔弄，刺激得讓裘諾眼裡不斷滑下愉悅的淚水，唾液也從闔不上的嘴角淌淌流下，斷續的呻吟已帶著哭腔，他覺得他快喘不過氣了，被舔過的地方又熱又痠麻，很難受，但同時也舒服得讓他忍不住放聲浪叫。

 

在一波波如熱浪般的快感襲來後，勇者的慾根再次勃漲起來，頂端小口不斷溢出大量愛液，和著巨狼的口水全數順著會陰流到下方的菊穴，發情的銀狼見那小洞被浸濡得一片溼亮，立刻轉移陣地往那處不斷開闔的蜜穴瘋狂舔舐，惹得裘諾又是一陣軟膩的浪叫：「哈啊不、不...唔不要、舔那裡啊......！」

 

裘諾的求饒並沒讓銀狼停下動作，牠像是要舔開那處幽徑般，將穴口舔軟後又用舌尖反覆戳探，直到舌頭能鑽入其中後，牠才開始仿性交般用舌頭前後抽插著肉穴，在長長的狼舌侵入並用舌苔搔刮著柔軟的內壁時，裘諾前方的肉柱已經射出濃精，無預警地迎來今晚第二次高潮。

 

「哈啊...哈啊......」再次洩出的裘諾粗喘著，發洩過後的分身也軟了下去，一直緊繃的下身終於獲得些許緩解。

 

只是明明已經疲累到硬不起來，但裘諾感覺體內的慾火仍沒平熄，他懊惱地閉上了眼，今晚他吃的食物、泡的池水及聞的空氣裡全都被滲了大量的催情藥，在內服外用兼具的情況下，他完全不知道這強烈又失控的藥效到底何時才會結束，導致他現在即使前方的男根滿足了，但卻換後方被舔開的蜜穴空虛得不停收縮，彷彿正叫囂著能用什麼東西來狠狠填滿。

 

他的身體怎麼會變成這樣，如此放蕩、如此淫亂，裘諾氣惱地想踢開那頭在身下作惡的淫獸，可是感受過快樂的身體卻違背他的理智，一抬腳反而催促似地用腿夾住那顆毛絨絨的頭顱。

 

靈活又濕漉的狼舌在腸壁內翻攪捲弄，一下子左右頂開緊窒的軟肉，一下子又用舌尖點磨著穴裡最有感覺的突起，一下子又舔伸到難以相信的深處，裘諾繃直了身，尚在疲軟狀態的男根仍弱弱地吐著津液，理智早已拋到九霄雲外的他又是低聲啜泣又是難耐吟叫，明明不該有感覺的地方但現在卻熱得幾乎要融化，而且還隨著狼舌的進出越發麻癢。

 

當狼的舌頭離開後，裘諾身下那處從未被人採擷過的幽穴已被舌頭進出到呈現一個小圓洞，在唾液及前端愛液的滋潤下，那處淡紅的凹陷黏滑油亮，隨著每一次呼吸微微張闔，帶動裡邊羞恥的淫液從蜜穴中滴流出來，彷彿像是飢餓地淌著口水等吃東西。

 

發情的狼再也忍不住了，他不停低聲「呼哧、呼哧」喘息，一雙犀利的藍眼裡只剩燒得熾烈的慾火，牠墊起後腿，整個身體圈罩住身下的勇者，接著將探出皮毛的雄偉狼根抵住勇者濡濕的小洞，先是用飽滿的肉頭輕戳幾下，感覺那處粉嫩正飢渴地抽搐，牠隨即一個挺身探進窄小的肉洞裡。

 

「啊啊！痛、出唔、出去...嗚啊！」突如其來的結合讓裘諾痛得仰頭驚叫，已哭到紅腫的雙眼再次流下難受的眼淚，即使沒看到銀狼那根東西的樣子，他也感覺得出來那根捅入自己體內的玩意兒有多可怕，光是已經進入的倒三角型前端就比正常男人還大了，更遑論後面還有一截猙獰又粗長的巨大肉柱正蓄勢待發等著突入。

 

不可能的，那種東西怎麼可能進得來！？裘諾猛搖著頭，表情痛苦地扭動身子不斷掙扎，感覺自己的身體正被粗大熱楔硬生生捅開，驚慌無助的他嘴裡又是咒罵又是求饒：「嗚畜牲、出...出去啊！拜託...不、不要再進來了。」

 

勇者可憐的哭喊聲已經沙啞，但身為野獸的巨狼自然不可能放過勇者這隻到嘴的美味獵物，牠全身的重量都壓在勇者身上，將他整個人覆在茂密的毛皮下，下腹部那根火熱的碩物繼續一寸寸埋進那處溫熱的肉穴，動作輕緩而小心，但因進入的速度慢，使得勇者更清楚地體會自己被擴張的過程。

 

等到莖身全部埋進時，裘諾已經滿臉淚痕，本來羞紅的臉色因疼痛而變得慘白，全身更是冷汗直冒，臀肉間的嫩紅幽穴終於被徹底侵入，外邊穴口每道皺褶都被撐到極致，裡邊軟肉則是緊緊服貼莖柱，見裘諾疼得毫無血色的一張小臉，巨狼心裡頓時浮現一絲不捨，牠安撫似地舔著他的臉，將他雙頰上的淚水全數舔盡，前肢腳掌的肉球覆在裘諾的胸前，藉著輕揉敏感的乳珠來轉移他後穴的痛。

 

「嗯唔...嗯......」

 

或許是狼耐心撫慰見效，也或許真是泡過藥湯的身體過於嗜慾，在緊窄的肉穴適應粗大的狼根後，勇者麻木的下體漸漸散發出潮熱，被狠狠填滿的甬道麻癢得有如螞蟻在裡面鑽咬，讓他開始貪婪地吸附著體內那根火熱的肉棒，原本痛苦的嗚咽已經變為欲求不滿的吟哦，狼見勇者再次情動，於是摁住他的肩，擺動腰枝慢慢地由輕而重進出那處凹陷。

 

起初巨狼還頗具人性的小幅度抽插，但之後牠發現，勇者在媚藥使然之下，不但適應良好反而嫌不夠有力似地蹭動身體，頻頻扭臀主動迎合著侵入體內的肉刃，對高傲又好面子的銀狼來說，在牠身下自尋快活的裘諾正在做極具挑釁的舉動，於是牠勁腰直挺，一改先前淺入淺出的頻率，開始快速操幹起勇者飢渴的肉穴。

 

「吼呼－吼呼－呼哧－」巨狼從喉頭裡發出低沉的吼聲，一雙湛藍色的狼眼此時覆上一層興奮的腥紅，在勇者沒了顧忌以及自己宣示主導權下，牠恢復狼的野性開始不停狠搗著身下的肉洞，聳動的腰肢快速又有力，像是懲罰貪吃的小嘴般，一下一下無情又凶猛地撞開緊致的層層內壁。

 

「嗯啊、啊、太...嗯太快、了啊...！」

 

突然被橫衝直撞地瘋狂抽插讓裘諾只能嗯嗯啊啊的斷續呻吟，他感覺自己窄小的後庭正被一根滾燙的巨杵狠狠拓開，狼像是報復似地直撞著他搔癢難耐的腸壁，連那敏感的穴心都在每一次的狠操中被用力碾壓研磨，他搖著頭發出求饒般的叫喊，但狼完全置若罔聞，使得裘諾只能無力地承受巨狼一次比一次還猛的捅弄、一下比一下還深的重搗。

 

隨著銀狼快速的挺腰聳動，裘諾下腹的熱流也漸漸聚集，後穴裡最敏感的弱點在不間斷的頂弄下，刺激著前方已經射過兩次的分身，緩緩翹起的男根在前後巔動下摩擦著狼柔軟的腹部，並在上面留下一條條淫穢的水痕，有些甚至還滑到性器相接的交合處。

 

大量的愛液潤滑讓巨狼越插越順，每一次的抽插除了肉體拍打聲外，還伴隨著噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水聲，在前後的摩擦捅弄的雙重刺激下，裘諾像是抓住浮木般緊抱著馳騁在自己身上的狼，他將臉埋進狼頸部茂密柔軟的獸毛裡，軟得不成語調的呻吟進距離傳進狼的耳裡，使得巨狼發狠似地猛頂那處會使小穴倏地緊縮的敏感突起，終於在一次狠鑿下，裘諾再次達到高潮，早已吐不出東西的分身也弱弱地射出稀疏的精液。

 

「呼、呼...不行了......真的、不行了......」

 

裘諾全身無力地躺在地上大喘著氣，他的身體已經累得快散了，為什麼明明已經射了三次，體內那股邪熱仍未完全消散？但是再做下去他可能真的會精盡人亡，裘諾心想，與其被狼活生生幹死，他還不如在方才就被殺死被燒死被咬死什麼的都還比較光彩。

 

只是狼明顯不打算放過裘諾，他感覺自己的身體被狼翻成了臀部朝著牠的跪趴姿勢，知道狼打算用最原始的獸類交尾姿勢再次新一輪的突進時，終於忍不住委屈的裘諾嗚咽地悶聲泣道：「嗚、真的不能再要了......」

 

說也奇怪，在裘諾說出那句話時，狼突然俯下身舔了舔他的耳朵及後頸，接著一道低沉但卻明顯帶著喘吁的清冷聲嗓突然在他腦裡響起：

 

『再忍一下，這次結束後會幫你解毒。』

 

嗯？這是誰的聲音？是狼在說話嗎？裘諾微抬起眼，在他還納悶這聲音怎麼如此耳熟時，銀狼就先用有力的前肢壓低裘諾的背，被淫液浸潤得油亮的粗大狼根抵住那個來不及闔上的小圓洞後，接著二話不說地立刻噗嗤一聲再度插了進去。

 

「唔啊...嗯慢、慢點啊......嗚太深了......」

 

在前一輪就被撞得發軟的濡溼蜜穴此時已經沒了疼痛的感覺，剩下的只有被填得滿當的鈍爽感，以及發癢的肉壁被巨物充分搔刮到的酥麻感而已，他閉著眼，被動地配合銀狼抽送的頻率收縮後穴，臀部緊貼著狼毛絨的胯下，意識朦朧的他突然產生了自己是隻雌獸的錯覺，不僅翹著屁股任憑公狼侵犯洩欲，還變態地從中得到快感。

 

巨狼如打樁似地一下下搗著汁液橫流的蜜穴，牠墊起後腿，迷戀地看著在自己身下挨操的勇者，那一頭燦亮的汗溼金髮、扭得色情的纖細腰身、手感甚好的光滑臀瓣、以及那張不斷流著淫水吞吐自己分身的貪婪小嘴，眼前的人類真的越看越合牠眼，不管是那單純的個性還是這副可口的身體都讓牠愛不釋手。

 

還真想，看更多不同表情的他。

 

在滿月之夜特別容易意亂情迷的巨狼越頂越用力，含著狼陰莖的彈俏肉臀被兇狠地拍打出聲，白皙的臀瓣浮出一片曖昧的紅，狼的衝刺越來越快，在一次的深頂後，痙攣的甬道倏地一緊，裘諾感覺埋在自己體內的物事在緊縮時突然脹大，極致的滿脹感讓他眼前一黑整個人失去意識，被操到暈過去的他，對之後巨狼在他體內成結並射精射了將近三十分鐘一事毫無知覺。

 

在這場漫長的人獸交合結束後，銀狼離情依依地離開勇者那溫暖的肉體，牠靜靜地蹲坐在滿身狼藉的勇者身邊，接著抬頭望向當空的皎皎皓月，等到滿月之夜過完的瞬間，那頭全身通白的銀色巨狼在月光下逐漸幻化成人型，褐髮藍眼白皮膚，正是早上與裘諾僅有一面之緣的陌生男子。

 

他將修長的手指抵在裘諾掛在脖子上的月牙狀白玉，裘諾周身隨即出現一道混濁的黑霧，男人嘴裡唸了一個「噬」字後，黑霧瞬間被白玉快速吸收進去，這時裘諾臉上及身上異常的紅暈才全數消散，連一直緊皺的眉頭也逐漸放鬆。

 

男人微瞋地嘖了一聲，除了媚藥外還有毒啊，居然為了私欲在同類身上投淫毒，人類果然是最醜陋又最噁心的生物，要不是這幾年都傾心在與對面山頭的黑狐分出勝負，牠還不曉得原來發生了這種骯髒的事，就連山裡其他動物都有耳聞。

 

他不屑的哼嗤著，但看到勇者熟睡的臉龐，男人一雙凌晨的藍眼又瞬地和緩了不少，嘴角也微微彎起，嗯，這個內外都溫暖的人是例外。

 

解完毒後，男人將身上的白色斗篷覆在裘諾身上，接著打橫抱起他，正準備將他帶回自己的狼窩時，從樹叢中繃繃跳跳跑出一隻土黃色的小狐狸，牠甩著毛絨絨的大尾巴，屁顛屁顛地跑向男人。

 

「瑟特！」小狐狸一喊出聲立刻被男人狠狠掃了記眼刀，被嚇得縮成一團的小狐狸連忙改口喊道：「對、對不起，瑟...我是說狼神大人。」

 

被喚做瑟特及狼神的男人不耐煩地斜瞪：「什麼事？」

 

「就是亞......呃不、是黑狐大人捎了個口信來，他說他夥伴的勇者友人最近會來這座山，如果他遇到危險的話還請您幫忙看照一下。」小狐狸說完還不忘提醒：「對了黑狐大人有說，牠幫那個勇者配了四隻魔法防禦羊，如果您故意跟黑狐大人唱反調而攻擊他的話，牠那邊會知道的哦。」

 

狼神瑟特聽聞冷笑了一聲，這是請求還是威脅啊，他可不記得他跟那隻狐狸有熟到可以托付照顧人的程度，本來想嘲諷幾句，但感受到抱在手裡的重量時，他打消念頭後淡回了一句：「再說吧。」

 

有些意外沒聽見預料中的回嘴，這不像狼神一貫毒舌的作風啊......小狐狸如是想，站在原地的牠默默地看著男人離開的背影，還在疑惑他的反常時，那人已經先轉頭過來。

 

「對了，向那隻狐狸轉告一句話。」

 

「咦？什麼？」

 

「就說......」男人嘴角上揚，紅舌舔了一下薄唇，臉上盡是滿足的神情，他低聲哼笑兩聲，在轉身之前留下一句：

 

「多謝招待。」

 

END

 

＿＿

＿＿＿＿

 

......早就想試試海城的人獸H，結果寫的時候發現攻沒辦法說話真的超級不方便（爆  
還是比較習慣寫會邊做邊說騷話的肉文啊ww

 

後續發展懶得再開篇所以直接寫：

 

其實黑狐亞圖姆是故意在裘諾身上配防禦羊的  
目的就是丟餌給狼神瑟特  
因為牠愛屋及烏，見裘諾一直在訓練動物時受傷所以心生不捨  
於是想將裘諾跟常來找牠碴的狼神湊作對

 

之後當然是裘諾也得到了神獸等級的守護獸  
還帶著狼神去過勇者試驗，最後跟遊戲一樣變白金級勇者  
而且相性度還比黑狐遊戲組高

 

遊戲：裘諾好厲害！才短短一個禮拜就跟狼神的相性度達100%！我跟亞圖姆也才95%而已。  
裘諾：......（不忍告訴遊戲要怎麼解鎖那最後的5%）

狼神：怎麼？原來你們沒交尾過啊（輕蔑地朝亞圖姆笑了一聲）  
黑狐：......（這麼純潔的aibo我怎麼下得了手！！）

 

大概就是這樣的發展ww  
對了，將王樣設定成九尾黑狐的原因是因為他的髮型......  
嗯......一束一束的很像尾巴不是嗎（喂

 

以上。


End file.
